


Sleep, eat, work

by devo79



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo79/pseuds/devo79





	Sleep, eat, work

Every day is the same.   
Even when it isn’t. 

Always the same.   
Always walking the edge of sanity. 

The loneliness is slowly making him bitter.  
Poisoning him.

He sleeps in a room that isn’t his.   
He uses supplies that aren’t his. 

It occurs to him that sometimes   
even his body and soul   
seem to belong to other people.

Simon Tam is slowly dissolving into nothing.   
He can still remember the names of every bone in the human body.

But if someone were to ask him who Simon Tam is…  
he wouldn’t have the slightest idea what to say. 

He smiles and shakes his head.   
This is not the time for self-pity.   
There is work to do.

And when he’s done   
cleaning the Infirmary   
it will be time for dinner.

Sleep, eat, work.


End file.
